


Contact

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Meeting, Following, Handshake, Librarians, Library Card, M/M, Protection, Suspicious Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Phillip has finally worked up the courage to go and meet Danny. He decides to go to the library and have Danny make him a library card and give him a tour of the building. He even has him suggest some authors to check out while he's there. Phillip thinks this meeting went well but his day isn't done until he sees that Danny makes it home safe... so he follows him home. What's different about Danny's routine this night is Steve's with him. This hasn't happened before but Phillip needs to make sure he isn't spotted. He doesn't want Steve to find out about their relationship, not yet.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Danny to have a different profession than the one he has in the show. I wanted him to have a job that would make him more vulnerable. I was going to have him be a chef but I decided to have him be something I knew how to write. I had him be a librarian for this particular series and I like to think that decision paid off. Anyway, that's why I changed his profession. Please read and enjoy!

Phillip’s POV:  
Today is the day that I’ve decided to officially meet Danny. I make sure I’m dressed nice. Have good cologne on. Hair brushed and neatly in place. Teeth cleaned and my breath smelling nice. I have everything in tip top shape but that doesn’t stop me from being nervous. 

I’m basically shaking in my socks as I walk up to the library’s front doors. I think I should just go home, regroup, and come back tomorrow. I almost turn around but something inside me makes me grab the handle and open the door. I guess I’m doing this then. 

I should’ve checked out the library before I made a decision to go and meet Danny today. I have no idea where to go. I look for the front desk and head over there once I find it. I just hope that Danny’s at the desk, otherwise I’m going to be wandering around this place like a lost kid in a store. 

As I get closer to the desk, I realize that Danny’s working at the desk today. Perfect. I walk towards the desk with more confidence now that I know where he is. 

“Hi, can I help you?” he asked as I approached the desk. 

“Yes,” I answered, “I was wondering what it takes to get a library card? I haven’t been in here since I was a kid.” 

“Sure. So you only need to bring something with you that has your current address on it,” he explained as he moved his books aside to give me his full attention, “We tend to ask for your driver’s license or water bill. We need something official so we know where to reach you if we need to.” 

“Okay,” I said as I nodded, “That’s all I need?” 

“Yup,” he responded, “We will take care of everything else. Do you want to make a card now?” 

“Sure,” I told him as I dug out my wallet to give him my license.

I didn’t see a problem with him knowing my real address since he will be living there soon enough. No harm in him knowing this beforehand. 

“I will have you fill out this card as much as you can,” he told me as he handed me an orange card with a pen, “Then I will verify your address with your license.” 

“Thank you,” I said as I took a moment to fill out the card. 

“It’ll take a couple minutes for me to type up the card and laminate it,” he explained after he verified my address once I was done filling out the card. 

“Not a problem, take your time,” I quickly said, trying to reassure him that I didn’t mind waiting. 

“What do you think you’ll be looking at here? We have movies, newspapers, magazines, audiobooks, non-fiction, and fiction books all on the first floor. The teen and children books are downstairs,” he explained as he typed out my card on the typewriter, “If you’re into movies then I would advise you to talk to Laura because she’s in charge of our movies. If you want to check out books for your kid then I would have you talk to Connie, she’s our children’s librarian.” 

“I was thinking of getting some mystery or suspenseful books. Do you know any authors off the top of your head that write those kinds of books?” I asked as I tried to come up with more questions to keep our conversation going. 

“The authors that come to mind right away are James Patterson, Robert B. Parker, Stuart Woods, John Sandford, David Baldacci, and Nora Roberts.” he answered as he turned on the laminator to finish making my card. 

“I’d like to check out John Sandford and David Baldacci if I could,” I told him.

“Absolutely. I can show you where their stuff is once I get your card done,” he offered once he turned to the computer to enter my information in. 

“I’d appreciate it, thanks,” I said before he handed me my library card. 

“I could give you a little tour of the first floor since this is your first time back in a while? I’m sure a lot has changed since your last visit,” he said after he told someone in the back that he was leaving the desk so they knew to watch it. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be great,” I said before I followed him to the first section of books. 

He was very patient and polite during my mini tour. He explained to me the different sections, where the new items were, and even pointed out a little sitting area where we could study or relax with a book. 

“The only thing left to show you is where Baldacci and Sandford’s books are located,” he explained as he pointed to the beginning of the fiction section, “Baldacci’s stuff will be at the beginning of our fiction section while Sandford’s will be towards the end of the section. We have it shelved so their series are first, in alphabetical order, and then their solo stuff after. I will leave you here so you can look at their books. I will be back at the desk if you need anything.” 

“Thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it. I didn’t catch your name?” I asked, wanting the moment to finally introduce myself. 

“My name is Danny,” he said as he held out his hand. 

“Phillip,” I said as I shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” he said before he pulled his hand away, “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Thanks again,” I repeated, wanting him to know how much I appreciated his help. 

“Not a problem, I’m happy to help,” he said before he turned and walked back to the front desk. 

I knew I would have to take some time to actually look at these books since I’ve already displayed so much interest in them. I picked up a random Baldacci book and called it good before I wandered over to Sandford’s books. It didn’t look like he had anything but these two series. I just went with the first book in the series, I guess I’m going to start a series now. 

I took some time and hid in the isles to pretend to look at books. I didn’t want to seem like I was in a rush, especially after all the time Danny put in to make sure I got some books I’d like. 

I gave myself another five minutes before I headed back up to the desk. 

“You find everything alright?” he asked as he scanned the books. 

“Yes, thank you,” I answered as he opened the ink pad needed to stamp the books. 

“Do you want a bag for this?” he asked once he finished stamping my books. 

“Not this time, I’m good just carrying them,” I told him. 

“Okay then, here you go,” he said as he pushed the books across the counter to me, “Have a good rest of your day and I hope you enjoy those books.” 

“I’m sure I will, thanks again Danny,” I told him before I walked out of the building and back to my car. 

I got in and threw the books in my passenger seat so I could start the car and get the air conditioner on. I was so nervous about meeting Danny that I grew hot. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and onto the counter in front of him. 

I took some time to control my breathing and get my heart rate down before I focused on my next task. Every night, I always follow Danny home. I follow him in different cars so it isn’t noticeable. I would use my mother’s car, my father’s car (he gave it to me when he passed), or my own car. Tonight I’m going to follow him in my own car. 

Some people might think I’m being a little paranoid when I follow him home. I don’t think so. I can’t go to sleep at night until I know he’s safe, and the only way to do that is to follow him home. 

He gets off work at 5 tonight and I only have to wait an hour. Normally I would sit and take in the view of the people before me, but this time is different. I can check out these books that Danny recommended, and I bet they are fantastic. I pick up the David Baldacci book I got and begin reading while I keep an eye on the time. 

An hour has passed and Danny’s walking out of the library and headed towards his car. I can see that someone’s waiting by his car but I can’t see his face. I don’t know if he’s a friend or foe to my Danny. I unbuckle my seatbelt and have a hand on the door handle in case I need to intervene. 

I can see a smile come across Danny’s face as he notices the man by his car. I also see him lean in and kiss him one the lips. Great. It’s Steve. Now I wish I would’ve gotten out of the car just so I could hit him in his stupid face. 

I can’t tell what they’re saying but next thing I know they’re getting in the car. Danny is driving this time which is unusual when he’s with Steve. He must be making up for something he did if he’s letting Danny drive his own car. Can’t think about that now, I have to follow them to make sure Danny gets home safe. I put my car in gear and pull off out of my parking spot and onto the road. 

Steve’s POV:   
“How was your day honey?” I asked as I rolled down my window and propped my arm up in it. 

“Good. How was yours?” he asked as he turned left at the intersection. 

“Busy,” I sighed as I glanced in the side mirror to see a car behind us turn left as well, “I’m glad it’s done though.” 

“How are you getting along with your case? Are you close to solving it?” he asked as he took a right at the next stop sign. 

“Yeah we almost found out who did it and we hope to catch him soon,” I answered, “Why don’t you take a right at the next stop sign here.” 

“Why?” he asked as he did what I asked of him. 

“I forgot to grab something at the grocery store for dinner tonight,” I lied, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on it. 

“Okay,” he sighed as he headed towards the grocery store now instead of our house. 

I didn’t say anything when I saw the car behind us follow us to the store as well. I didn’t want to cause Danny to worry, I could be worrying over nothing. This guy in the car could just be going to the store too. I’m sure I’m just being paranoid. 

“What did you forget?” Danny asked as he pulled into a parking space. 

“Milk,” I told him as I got out of the car, “I need milk for the mash potatoes.” 

I checked for the car as soon as I got an opportunity to, but I didn’t see anything. The car is nowhere to be seen. Who the hell was this guy and why was he following us?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one as well! I'm still very pleased with these stories even though they're a little short. Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
